Los cambios de la vida
by Guaduchi
Summary: Mi fic de Captain Tsubasa... una historia basada en lo que a mi respecta la pareja principal TsubasaSanae...Reviews...Please..
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos...espero que mi fic sea de su agrado.....en realidad tengo otro de esta serie pero me anime a hacer otro..jeje en fin sin más que decir les dejo mi fic de Captain Tsubasa...Esta de más decir que los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a su creador **Yoichi Takahashi**

**Capitulo 1: En casa de nuevo...**

Vemos a un chico de cabello negro caminar por las calles desoladas de Shizuoka, su mente está en otra parte, tal vez pero solo tal vez por corazonada de esta escritora, no se fíen, piensa en cierta de chica de cabello castaño en pocas palabras de su "animadora personal", Sanae Nakazawa....estaba en aquella ciudad solo para pasar las festividades con sus familiares y hasta con sus viejos amigos, los extrañaba demasiado...añoraba las ocurrencias y el sentido del humor de Ishizaki su primer amigo de la cuidad que ahora recorría como si apenas hubiese llegado...

Sus pies no se cansaban de recorrer aquel lugar, podía pasar allí toda lo noche si se lo proponía pero sus padres se preocuparían inclusive su pequeño hermano Daichi, era sorprende como las cosas cambiaban con forme el tiempo pasa y más si uno no esta en ese lugar pensó....luego mostró una media sonrisa de satisfacción, aun mirando al frente sus ojos negros mostraban un brillo...

La chica que yacía frente a él a escasos metros de distancia, se veía muy bien, su rostro y no solo este sino su cuerpo habían dado un cambio muy favorable para algunos pero muy radical para él...¿acaso el tiempo que llevaba lejos la habían hecho olvidar todo? O todavía lo recordaba... tal vez el cariño que le tenia en aquel entonces había cambiado a solo aprecio o era más grande..eso solo lo sabría si se acercaba..no importase como fuese aquel encuentro debía hablar con ella..

Aun dudaba, no sabia que hacer... interrumpir su conversación ó esperar...de cualquier forma hablaría con ella..pero no quería esperar ni mucho menos parecer un grosero...era extraña aquella sensación que le recorría el cuerpo acaso era ¿emoción?..o ¿ansias?..no importase cual fuesen debía hablar con ella a como diera lugar, necesitaba escuchar su voz, sus reproches...la necesitaba a su lado....saliendo de sus pensamientos se percató que la chica se estaba despidiendo y poco a poco se quedaba sola en aquel lugar con su mano derecha levantaba en seña de un adiós..

Se emociono como nunca...le fue extraño ya que la última vez que esa sensación recorrió su cuerpo fue cuando estaba en el campo de juego...en fin soltó un leve suspiro y se dirigió a ella...sus pies se mostraban impacientes por cada paso que daba y se acercaba más a ella, ya quedaba poco para estar a su lado por lo que decidió hablar..un saludo no vendría mal..tal vez al principio no lo reconociese y no la quería asustar estando a su lado de repente.. dejo de dudar tanto y prosiguió abriendo la boca

-Hola Sanae-chan...- su voz al principio titubeo pero luego sonó firme muy segura de si misma

Ella sintió como su espalda era recorrida por un escalofrió..aquella voz le pertenecía sin duda a la de la persona con la que hablaba todas las noches por el teléfono..Tsubasa... si no había duda...sería capas de reconocer su voz en donde fuera..lentamente se volteó y se encontró frente a frente a con él...¿era un sueño?..no estaba despierta, no lo podía creer..era él..sin lugar a dudas era él...Tsubasa...su adorado Tsubasa....estaba ahí frente a ella..abrió su boca pero la sorpresa no le dejo articular palabra alguna por lo que espero un poco cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió lentamente lo mismo paso con su boca la cual después de eso puedo reaccionar

-Tsubasa...eres tu..- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- no puedo creerlo..después de tanto tiempo...- se acercó temerosa quedando más cerca de él...las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos...

-Sanae...- fue lo único que él articulo para luego abrazarla...apoyo su cabeza en la cabeza de ella..mientras con sus manos la acercaba más a su cuerpo...de nuevo esa sensación de ansias...pero de que... acaso necesitaba algo de ella..y si era así...que era lo que quería..después de un tiempo un ruido los hizo separarse bruscamente, sus rostros mostraban un sonroje, luego dirigieron su mirada al lugar de donde provenía el ruido..el chico abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la escena y no puedo evitar carraspear para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y más que todo para apenarlos

-Lamento de corazón (si claro como no..) haber cortado la escena..pero creo que Tsubasa también es mi amigo...y pues pensaba saludarlo claro..si no te molesta Sanae..- en tono burlón lo último

-Ishizaki...- algo molesta las castaña que ya se había separado del joven Ozora

-Jejeje..que...es verdad ustedes dos como que se olvidaron del mundo..- mostrando una sonrisa y a la vez una mirada cómplice al capitán

-No molestes Ryo... o te las verás con Yukari..- en tono de amenaza..

-No te atreverías..además... yo solo quería saludar a mi amigo..- acercándose a Tsubasa y colcando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de él y a su vez apoyándose..- es bueno que nosotros dos pasemos un tiempo hablando de hombre ahombre.. sin interrupciones..-

-Si así lo desean, además tengo cosas que hacer..Tsubasa nos vemos después..-

-Si Sanae-chan..- sonriendo- paso por ti más tarde para hablar

-Muy bien..- acto seguido se fue..una vez que se había perdido de vista

-Y eso..nunca imagine llegar a ver al capitán abrazando tan eufóricamente a nuestra amiga..- aun con un toque de picardía en sus palabras..- falto el beso..creo que no debí separarlos..

-Nunca cambiaras verdad Ishizaki...- sonrojado con los comentarios de su amigo

-No....que te parece si caminamos...-

-Claro..- ambos comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo en que conversaban sobre el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto o intercambiado palabras.

Mientras en otra parte un grupo de chicas se reunían, cada una de ellas estaba impaciente por saber la razón de las llamadas de Nakasawa, al fin ya todas en la residencia de la castaña llamaron al timbre y fueron recibidas por la anfitriona. Una vez adentro se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a conversar

-Muy bien ya es hora de que nos des la razón de las llamadas Sanae- sonrió Yoshiko

-Es verdad..debe ser algo muy importante..- sacando su celular.- tres llamadas perdidas y 2 mensajes..son muchas ganas Sanae..-

-Bueno ya hablare..Yoshiko, Yukari, Kumi y Aoba él esta de regreso..-

-No te creo..- algo dudosa la novia de Misugi- de verdad??

-Me crees capaz de bromear con respecto a este tema, sabes lo mucho que he deseado verlo, y ahora que por fin ese sueño se cumple estoy que me muero- suelta un suspiro- no pueden creer lo mucho que ha cambiado...

-Vaya por lo que dices es cierto...además no creo que nos hagas una broma así..-

-Kumi tiene razón..bien por ti amiga..- sonrio Yukari- por cierto alguna de ustedes ha visto a Ryo...-

-Yo no..la última vez fue anoche cuando me despedí de ustedes..-

-Ya veo y tu Aoba...-

-Me temo que no...apenas y me di un tiempo he ayudado a Misugi en algunas cosas y pues se habran dado cuenta no me queda mucho tiempo-

-Fantástico ahora me van a salir con que se lo trago la tierra..-

-Esta con Tsubasa...no te preocupes Yukari...-

-Sanae..de verdad??...que bueno y yo que pensé que había desaparecido..- aliviada de saber el paradero de su novio

La noche cobijo la ciudad y los chicos llegaron de sorpresa a la casa de Sanae, todas quedaron estupefactas ante los cambios del capitán del Nankatsu, por otra parte Yukari no dejaba de reprocharle a Ishizaki el haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro

-Oh vamos tranquilízate Yukari no fue mi intención...-

-Se que no fue tu intención, peor aun así..no tienes idea de lo preocupante que es que alguien muy preciado para ti desaparezca sin dejar rastro..-

-Estaba con Tsubasa..tenía años que no lo veía éndeme..-

-¡¡Que te comprenda!!!..¡¡¡Es el colmo...te perdono esta solo por que estoy en casa ajena!!!..- después de esto la chica se sentó enfadada en el mueble

Todos miraban la escena y entre dientes reían para evitar que la situación empeorara

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos Yoshiko..-

-Muy bien..bueno Sanae muchachas fue un placer pasar la tarde con ustedes veamos cuando se repita..- tomando la mano de Matsuyama y luego saliendo de la casa

-Vaya es bueno volver a verte Tsubasa y cuéntanos como es todo por Barcelona-

-Realmente hermoso... Misugi me encantaría que todos estuvieran allá un tiempo..pero no crean nada cambiara la belleza de Shizuoka..- mostrando una cálida sonrisa-

-Bueno será mejor que prepare la cena..-

-Te ayudo Sanae..-

-Kumi, Yukari se quedaran a cenar..-

-No gracias Sanae..me despido..- acto seguido Kumi dejo la residencia

-Y tu Yukari..-

-Si no es mucha molestia me quedo amiga..- se paro del mueble y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas- es más las ayudo

-Entonces los dejamos a ustedes tres...- acto seguido entraron a la cocina dejando a los tres hombre en la sala

-Tu novia tiene un carácter algo peligroso...o me equivoco Ishizaki..- en tono de burla

-Ella..peligrosa..estas muy equivoca..la palabra peligro se queda acorta..ella es una bomba..y me salvo el hecho de que estamos en casa de Sanae..- suspiro de alivio

-Acaso ella te golpea..jajaja..ya veo los titulares de los periódico " Jugador de la selección Japonesa de Fútbol es golpeado por su novia" .. – ante este comentario tanto Tsubasa como el mismo Misugi empezaron a reír

Las chicas en la cocina platicaban al mismo tiempo en preparaban la cena, tuvieron un tiempo de inactividad debido a que no sabían que preparar, pero una vez decidido eso no era obstáculo para que se movilizaran, Tsubasa y compañía le pasaban de lo lindo contando las anécdotas que se les venían a la mente con forme el tiempo pasaba.

Después de la cena Kumi, Yukari e Ishizaki se fueron dejando solos al capitán y a su admiradora número 1, entre los dos lavaron los trastes y acto seguido se sentaron en la sala para continuar con su conversación..

-Muy bien Sanea-chan que has hecho con tu vida-

-Pues Tsubasa ahora estoy en la universidad estudiando comunicación social... –

-Que bien..y me imagino que has de tener muy buen desempeño..- sonriendo por lo bajo- tu vida social es muy activa..

-Tsubasa...- soltó un leve suspiro- eres un caso perdido.. y las cosas en Barcelona como son?

-Pues Sanae-chan todo allá es muy bello..- el chico cerro sus ojos..- al principio me costo entrar al equipo titular pero una vez que entre todo fue maravilloso

-Ya veo...las cosas te han sido muy favorables o no?

-Pues podría decirse...algo me falta...-

-Y que es eso...Tsubasa...-

-Esta en proceso...- se acomodo en el mueble..otra vez esa sensación...pero por que al lado de ella..se sentía completo..acaso era eso lo que le faltaba..su presencia..su dulce voz...

-En proceso de que??..- pregunto interesada la castaña..

-En proceso de descubrimiento..- mirándola directamente a los ojos...y sintiendo como el color rojizo se apoderaba de sus mejillas..

-Interesante..tus padres como los encontraste...-

-Muy bien..hubieses visto la cara de felicidad con la que me recibieron... Daichi fue el que me sorprendió salto hacia mi con un gran abrazo...- él río por un momento y luego se percato de algo..- Sanae-chan..me harías un favor..

-Claro Tsubasa lo que sea..siempre y cuando te pueda ayudar...-

-Es que mi hermano me pidió ayuda en sus entrenamientos y en vista de que tu fuiste manager..me gustaria que me ayudaras con él..-

-Con gusto...-

-No interfiere en tu horario verdad..-

-No en lo absoluto....-

-Bueno creo que será mejor que me vaya a la casa..- terminando de decir esto se paro y empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta..- Sanae-chan... muchas gracias por todo

-Estas muy raro Tsubasa...no le veo el caso que me agradezcas...sabes que todo lo hago con gusto...- acompañándolo..

-Bueno...nos vemos mañana..- despiendose de ella con un beso en la mejilla..

-Buenas noches..- con un leve rubor en su rostro...


	2. Cap 2: La falta que me hacían

Hola... aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi fic y también les quiero dar muchas gracias a Hada, Reiko y por último a ti Crystal, les estoy muy agradecida por haber dejado su opinión

Bueno mejor tanta palabrería y empiezo a escribir antes de las ideas se me vayan..

**Capitulo 2: La falta que todos me hacían**

El joven llego a su casa, intento pasar desapercibido pues le daba algo de vergüenza el decirle a su madre que había comido en donde Sanae, después de ir a la cocina y tomar un poco de agua subió las escaleras, paso frente a la habitación de su hermano el cual se encontraba jugando con su balón se detuvo y paso

-Pensé que jugar con el balón en la casa estaba prohibido-

-A..jejeje..vamos Tsubasa no seas aburrido...- dejando de jugar y viendo a su hermano

-No te preocupes...y nuestros padres?-

-Pues salieron...mencionaron algo acerca de que era su aniversario...y se fueron..-

-Y te dejaron solo?-

-Pues creo que por algo estoy solo ¿no?-

-No tenias por que contestarme así...enano..- frotando la cabeza de su hermano y luego sentándose en la cama- tienes hambre..

-Pues no mucha...-

-Y que has comido?-

-Pues si le puedes decir comida a dos hot dogs, un refresco y una bolsa de papas...pues si..- sonriendo

-Si tienes razón...veo que tenemos gustos similares...-

-Hermano..me vas a el fútbol..verdad..-

-Claro..es más Sane me ayudara..-

-Sanae???..-

-Si..es que cuando estaba en la secundaria ella fue manager de mi equipo y pues pensé que me podría a auxiliar con respecto a tus horarios..-

-Bueno..me parece bien..es bueno que pases tiempo de caridad con ella..por cierto tengo una duda..-

-Y cual es.?-

-Como se siente que ustedes dos sean novios por correspondencia..- sonriendo

-Enano...solo somos amigos...- con sus mejillas a estallar..- en fin te vas a dormir o te preparo algo?

-No gracias pero me voy a dormir...- sentándose en su cama y con una almohada corriendo a su hermano..

-Bueno..- dijo parándose y saliendo de la habitación..- que pases buenas noches Daichi...-

-Igualmente hermano..- durmiéndose..

Una vez en el pasillo, se encamino a su habitación, allí se tiro a lo largo en su cama..cerro los ojos...y siguió pensando en ella...en todo lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado...lo importante que era para él...en los deseos que tenía de decirle algo....pero que era...que era lo que sentía en realidad por ella...acaso era ¿amor?...allí terminaron sus pensamientos pues cayo en un profundo sueño

La mañana llego....él se paro con pereza, aun estaba cansado...después de luchar contra el sueño logro irse a bañarse...en la ducha dejaba que el agua bajara por su cuerpo...sus ojos se mantenían cerrados sintiendo como el agua bajaba rápidamente...pasaron 30 minutos y bajo para desayunar..

-Tsubasa que bueno que despertaste..- le sonrió su madre..-

-Hermano..ven..desayuna..-

-Muy bien...-

-Como están..- saludo el padre de los chicos Ozora al entrar al comedor

-Bien...- respondieron los tres al unísono

Después del desayuno los jóvenes Ozora se dirigieron a la residencia Nakazawa, la chica los recibió muy alegremente, después de charlar un poco se fueron a la cancha de fútbol para que el menor de los Ozora empezara su entrenamiento

-Muy bien quiero ver tus tiros...- pensando..- pero necesitaremos un portero...

Una voz familiar para los mayores sonó, ambos voltearon y vieron la figura de un hombre de cabello negro y una particular gorra roja con la marca adidas en ella..

-Genzo.....Wakabayashi...- dijo por lo bajo el capitán, este sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba él...

-Vaya que has cambiado...y me da mucha alegría volver a verte en vez de solo hablar contigo por teléfono..- el chico miro de reojo a la castaña

-Genzo que alegría volver a verte..-

-Lo mismo digo Sanae..- sonriendo y luego dirigiéndole una mirada al pequeño- él es tu hermano no?

-Si..él es Daichi..-

-Es un placer conocerte..

-Lo mismo digo..-

-Bueno Tsubasa escuche decir que necesitas un portero....- caminando hacia la portería..- toma esto como un reto..-

Tsubasa sonrió, era bueno ver a su amigo, ahora e nuevo en la cancha, tomo el balón de su hermano y lo coloco a sus pies...jugo un rato con él, al mismo tiempo en que el portero se ponía en posición, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ambos deseaban ganar el reto aunque no comprobaría nada, después de un rato ambos se prepararon, Daichi y Sanae miraban con ansias aquel enfrentamiento. Tsubasa se hizo para atrás e hizo su Drive Shoot el portero por su parte se movió con agilidad atrapando el balón

-Muy bien...muchachos...- aplaudió Sanae

-Vaya..- fue lo único que pudo articular el menor del lugar...

Mientras que entre ambos jugadores una sonrisa se dibujaba, ambos estaban contentos aunque sabían que ese tiro no había significado nada, la verdad de quien era mejor solo se sabría si ambos equipos se enfrentaban uno contra otro...acompañados de los demás jugadores con los fanáticos gritando y con el cobijo del campo..en ese momento se sabría quien sería el mejor..mientras saliendo de aquellos pensamientos Genzo se paro...y le tiro el balón a Tsubasa...ambos sonrieron

-Bueno...- acercándose al capitán- dejemos el enfrentamiento para cuando tengamos un encuentro de verdad..- dándole la mano

-Si tienes razón..- estrechando la mano de su amigo..

-Lindo encuentro...no lo crees así Ken..-

-Toda la razón capitán...-

Ambos alzaron la vista y se encontraron con Kojiro Hyuga, Ken Wakashimazu y Takeshi Sawada.

-Wakabayashi....espero que estés listo para mis tiros..-

-Más de lo que imaginas..amos rieron y luego los tres se acercaron..

-Sawada, Wakashimazu y tu Hyuga..tenía mucho de no verlos..me alegra esta reunión..- el capitán sonreía mientras observaba a sus amigos / rivales

-Hermano....no quiero parecer grosero..pero creo que me prometiste ayudarme...- Daichi tenía un semblante algo molesto, mientras que Sane apenas y aguantaba la risa...

-Es verdad...muchachos él es mi hermano menor..Daichi..-

-Es un placer mi nombre es Kojiro Hyuga y ellos dos son..-

-Ken Wakashimazu...-

-Takeshi Sawada...-

-Bueno..- sonriendo..- empezamos hermano..

-Si así lo deseas...

El pequeño empezó a practicar mientras que Kojiro, Tsubasa y los demás...le decían lo que tenía que mejorar...así llego la tarde, los chicos se separaron, Tsubasa recibió una llamada por lo que los dejo y se fue junto a Genzo...

-Muy bien..tu hermano es bueno contigo..-

-Si..y tu Hyuga tienes hermanos..-

-Si..mi dos hermanos Takeru y Masaro y una hermana llamada Naoko...-

-Vaya...- por alguna razón Daichi y Kojiro habían congeniado muy bien mientras que en el aeropuerto

Ambos esperaban impacientemente a un viejo amigo, aunque este no había revelado su identidad, pasaron 20 minutos cuando este hizo su aparición ante los ojos atónitos del capitán japonés y del portero. Taro Misaki su amigo desde la infancia hacia presencia ante ellos con una acompañante, una vez que reaccionaron de la impresión se acercaron al recién llegado dándole un abrazo..

-Amigo tanto tiempo sin verte..- menciono el portero quien a su vez le daba la mirada a la chica que yacía al lado del volante- oye no quiero ser inoportuno pero se puede saber quien es tu acompañante

-A..se me olvidaba chicos ella es Azumi Hayakawa....es una amiga, vive en Francia y lo mejor del caso es que es japonesa

-Es un placer mi nombre es Tsubasa Ozora y él es Genzo Wakabayashi-

-Me han contado mucho acerca de ustedes y me es un honor conocerlos..- sonriéndole a los chicos...

Después de eso los cuatro salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al apartamento en donde se quedarían Azumi y Taro

-Veo que te llevas muy bien con tu amiga..- sonriendo picaramente

-Tsubasa...vamos solo somos amigos..eso no tiene nada de malo..-

-Es igual que decir que entre tu y Sanae no hay nada.. –

-Son novios ustedes dos?...enserio por que si es así Dios escucho nuestras plegarias..- en eso ni Genzo ni Taro aguantaron más la risa y rompieron entre carcajadas por el rostro colorado del capitán

-Es el colmo...solo somos amigos...- dudo un momento..- aunque..

-Aquí ahí algo más..aunque que eso no sería raro..- mofó Misaki

-Bueno es que cuando estoy con ella....me siento extraño, la emoción..ansias....deseos..muchos sentimientos se apoderan de mi....pero sobre todo me siento completo...

-Más completo que cuando juegas..-

-Si Genzo..más completo.... es como si la necesitara....

-Veo que nuestro pequeño Tsubasa se enamoro...-

-Si tienes razón Genzo..aunque seria bueno que le dijeras a Azumi eso..

-Por que?..

-Pues me parece razonable...ella es mujer así que es natural que sepa si es amor de verdad..-

La chica que estaba en su habitación acomodando sus cosas, fue interrumpida por su "amigo", el cual se acerco a ella y le comentó lo que pasaba, después de eso ella salió y les ayudo a aclarar aquella situación...pasadas dos horas tanto el portero como el capitán se fueron dejando solos a los chicos

-Azumi tu crees que él le diga todo a Sanae..- sentándose cerca de ella..

-Pues lo más seguro es que si....pero lo que me tiene pensativa es la forma en que lo hará..-

-Pues eso queda a criterio propio...en fin que te parece si comemos algo..-

-Me parece bien..pero Taro..tu cocinaras..

-Como lo desee su majestad..-

-Tonto...sabes que no me gusta que digan así..y tu te empeñas..- lanzándole uno de los cojines..-

-Vamos no lo tomes a mal..una chica tan linda como tu merece ser tratada como una presencia- este comentario causo un sonroje en ambos muchachos a su vez que un silencio incomodo se genero..-

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya a la cocina..- entrando rápidamente a esta para evitar alguna mirada..

-Taro.....- la chica aun no salía de la sorpresa causada por el comentario, sonrió para si... y puso sus manos en su pecho..- será mejor esperar un poco más...-

**La Autora**

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de mi fic..me esforcé mucho haciéndolo jejeje..si sobre todo...más adelante les tengo preparado un song fic y la aparición de la pareja que tanto le gusta a mi amiga Crystal ..jejeje..en fin me despido..Bye y Cuídense


	3. Cap 3: ¡¡Mi solución!

**Bueno muchas gracias por los Reviews...les dejo ahora el tercer capitulo de este fic...espero que sea de agrado de todos los lectores...me demorare en subir el capitulo cuatro pues empecé con mis clases y de verdad por mi horario estoy algo atareada...en fin disfruten de su lectura..y no se olviden de dejar más reviews **

**Capitulo 3: ¡¡Mi solución!!**

Taro y Azumi terminaron la cena, el chico lavo los platos y luego se sentó en el mueble para ver televisión, ella por su parte se cambió y luego salió para hacerle compañía a Misaki, se ubico cerca de él el cual ni se inmutó solo que varias veces la veía disimuladamente, se había burlado de Tsubasa por lo de Sanae pero ahora era el colmo, lo mismo le pasaba a él.

-Taro te pasa algo...- preguntó preocupada su amiga mientras lo veía a los ojos

-Si..es solo que me quede pensando en unas cosas..- sonriendo y al mismo tiempo llevando su mano detrás de a nuca..

-Ya veo...me preocupaste...-

-Vamos no tenías por que molestarte...- con las mejillas algo ruborizadas..

-Bueno...que te parece si vemos una de las películas que trajimos...-

-Me parece buena idea...- él se paró y busco en su habitación varias películas, después de un rato se apareció con gran cantidad de películas de DVD

-Taro, por que trajiste tantas...-

-Por si nos aburrimos..jejeje..-

-Bueno vamos a ver que hay..- después de revisar escogieron Resindet evil

La película empezó, todo iba bien, a pesar de haberla visto muchas veces habían escenas que aun sorprendían a la chica..ella varias veces se aferró a la camisa que llevaba puesta su amigo, a él no le molestaba eso más bien le agrada tenerla de esa forma, con forme avanzaba la película la chica se acercaba más a él..al final ambos se quedaron dormidos, ella estaba recostada en el pecho del chico mientras que él descansaba su cabeza en la de su amiga.

Dejando a ellos dos, Tsubasa estaba ya de camino a su casa aun sorprendido por volver a ver a Misaki y más aun el haberlo visto con esa chica, en fin gracias a ella sabía lo que debía hacer, estaba loco por Sanae y si no hacia algo la podría perder, era diciembre, y no se iría de la cuidad hasta enero del año próximo.. tenía poco tiempo para comprar los obsequios y para confesársele

-Bueno será mejor que vaya pensando en como decírselo....- suspiro y luego alzo la vista al cielo ya oscuro, el sol se había ocultado y la luna llena era lo único que se veía...ella acompañada de las estrellas le hacia evocar la imagen de su amada....- Sanae....

Él no se había percatado de que no estaba solo, su acompañante no era otro que una de las amigas de la afortunada Nakazawa, ella lo miraba divertida, no era natural verlo tan distraído ni mucho menos verlo como embobado...

-Buenas noches Tsubasa...- tratando de no reír..

-Ehh...ah...hola has estado..-

-Yo muy bien..pero y tu..es que te vi muy raro Tsubasa..-

-Puedo hablar contigo....-

-Claro..pero espera un poco..por favor...-

-Y eso...esperas a alguien...-

-Si espero a Hikaru...-

-A...ya veo...bueno mejor para mi...así los dos me podrán ayudar..- no esperaron mucho para que el joven Matsuyama apareciera

-Que pasa aquí...- dijo el chico- Tsubasa como estas..Yoshiko disculpa por hacerte esperar..- dándole un suave beso en los labios

-No te preocupes Hikaru...por cierto no te molesta que antes hablemos con Tsubasa..

-No..pero a que se debe eso..- mirando a su amigo..

-Pues que les parece si nos sentamos..- señalando una de las bancas que habían a la entrada del parque..

-Bueno..si así lo quieres...- los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a la banca que el capitán había señalado.

-Tsubasa ahora dinos..que es lo que te pasa...-

-Mira Hikaru necesito decirle a Sanae lo mucho que la amo y la necesito..pero no se como hacerlo..-

Tanto Hikaru como Yoshiko quedaron muy sorprendidos de escuchar la declaración de su amigo, después de muchos consejos, el tiempo se acabo y la pareja se alejo dejando a un Tsubasa muy decidido.... él retomo su camino a su residencia donde junto con sus padres y su hermano ceno y luego conversó..

-Hermano...tus amigos son muy divertidos...- exclamo con emoción el pequeño Ozora

-Tu crees...-

-Si..me agradaron mucho...además..Kojiro es muy bueno...- sonriendo

-Kojiro??-

-Si..él me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre...-

-Vaya..eso si que es raro...en fin...que hicieron después de que Genzo y yo nos fuéramos...-

.Pues..vamos a ver...Sanae nos invito a todos a unos mucho sobre ti..y tambien...fastidiaron a Ryo por la forma en que su novia lo trata...de ahí más nada..-

-Te divertiste...??-

-Si...-

-Después pasaremos un día entre hermanos...mañana estoy algo ocupado...así que, que dices Daichi..-

-Pues...que..lo pensare...-

-Bueno ya es algo tarde así que vamos a dormir...-

-Ok...- ambos subieron las escaleras, el mayor de los Ozora acostó y arropo a su consanguíneo, después de ir a su cuarto y tomar un baño, salió y se sentó en su cama..

El chico de cabellos negros todavía pensaba en como demostrarle a Sanae lo mucho que la amaba y por ende la necesitaba, nunca creyó depender de una persona, el fútbol era su pasión...su sueño..su todo..pero ahora había algo que lo hacia completamente aun lado..una persona cuya sonrisa lo hacia derretir...cuya mirada lo ponía nervioso y la cual con solo aparecer iluminada su vida..eso era ella para su persona..lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado además del juego que formaba parte de su vida...su corazón se dividía en partes iguales una mitad para el soccer y la otra para Sanae...el reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño...

-Será mejor que haga algo...o de lo contrario pasare la noche en blanco..- se puso de pie y prendió el radio que tenía a su lado además de cerrar la puerta... en la emisora solo pasaban canciones de amor pero una en especial llamo su atención... se le hizo familiar por lo que bajo a toda velocidad a buscar entre los CDS de su madre...allí encontró el que quiera, de nuevo ya en su habitación lo puso una vez sitiada la canción anhelada empezó a copiar la letra....eso era lo que buscaba...y ahora lo tenía..una buena forma de decirle a Sanae lo mucho que la amaba...solo esperaba que su plan funcionara ...ya eran las cuatro y media cuando el chico quedo dormido en su escritorio...

En la casa de los Nakazawa se ve a una castaña muy animada cocinar el desayuno, la madre de la chica ya se había ido a trabajar por lo que ella estaba sola, cantando alegremente..cuando el teléfono sonó

-Buenos días residencia Nakazawa..-

-Buenos días Sanae-chan..-

-Tsubasa... y a que se debe tu llamada..-

-Pues me preguntaba si estabas ocupada...-

-En estos momentos estoy haciendo el desayuno es más ya comiste..-

-Pues aun no..por??-

-Te gustaría hacerme compañía..-

-Pues me encantaría..entonces voy saliendo..-

-Ok..nos vemos..-

-Si..- el chico colgó y se vistió...después de eso salió lo más rápido que puedo a casa de la chica, al llegar ella fue quien abrió para su sorpresa una vez que ya estaban en el comedor empezaron a conversar mientras comían

-Se me hizo muy raro que llamaras a estas horas Tsubasa..- tomando un poco de jugo

-Si..es que recién me desperté tuve deseos de llamarte para saber como estabas..- algo sonrojado por lo que había dicho y tomando un bocado para disimular la situación

Un silencio incomodo para ambos reino en lo que transcurría el desayuno, una vez terminado entre los dos lavaron la bajilla.

-Que te parece si salimos a caminar..-

-Pues es una buena idea el día esta hermoso..-

-Bien..ya esta decidido...-

-Si..-

Caminaron largo rato, sin mucho que decir, hasta que por fin alguien tomo la iniciativa de una conversación

-Bueno...creo que esta algo incomodo el silencio así..que que te parece si nos sentamos allí- señalando un banca

-Tsubasa...últimamente has estado muy raro para conmigo...me puedes decir la razón..-

-Bueno...Sanae..es que ahí una chica que me voltea el mundo..-

-Ya veo..- en su voz se notaba algo de tristeza, él se percato de eso..pero decidió no decir nada...quería decírselo de la forma en que había planeado..- y bien..me puedes decir quien es ella..

-Lo dejo en secreto...-

-Bueno..es tu decisión...- con la mirada baja...

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ningún tipo de cometario respecto a ese tema, ambos charlaban hasta que se separaron... en el apartamento de Misaki

-Taro...por favor no seas así conmigo...- la chica jalaba insistentemente de la polera que llevaba el castaño

-Compréndeme Azumi..no lo haré-

-Malo..cruel..sin corazón...- la chica que ahora lo había soltado..le daba la espalda molesta

-Vamos no quiero llamar a Tsubasa para preguntarle si ya le dijo...lo sabremos a su debido tiempo...- ahora le tomada el hombre derecho

-Si..pero me muero por saber que ha pensado Ozora...- ahora esta lo veía a los ojos..

-Pues no se..él es muy creativo..me imagino que ha de ser algo bueno..-

-Taro...Taro... tu no tienes remedio..-

-Por que lo dices.. de esa forma..-

-Pues por que eres muy confianzudo..-

-Ah??-

-Eres una persona de la que cualquiera se pude aprovechar con gran facilidad...es decir..deberías no ser tan blando..- sentándose en el mueble..

-Con que a eso te refieres... no te preocupes..- sentándose al lado de ella..- la que no debería tener tanta confianza eres tu

-Por que lo dices...- viéndolo incrédula

-Mira estas en un un chico..- la mira con picardía-..no lo crees..-

-Taro....- la chica se había sonrojado notoriamente ante las palabras de su "amigo"- ja...pues tu de peligroso no tienes nada..- volteando el rostro

-Bueno si tu lo dices...- le fascinaba verla de esa forma...solo sonrió y luego tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, ella se sonrojo ante tal acto..él prosiguió y se acerco lentamente a ella plantando un tímido beso en sus labios y luego con forme el tiempo pasaba aquel contacto se fue intensificando... ambos degustaban sin cansancio los labios del otro...abriendo paso a caricias...

Taro recostó a la chica en el mueble...y la siguió besando, a los cuales ella correspondía sin duda alguna, las manos de él moldeaban el cuerpo de ella...mientras a su vez la chica recorría la espalda de su acompañante...sus manos se perdían el cabello de él...al quedarse sin aire... se separaron..viéndose al rostro..no dudaron en decir las palabras que se estaban demostrando

-Azumi..estoy loco por ti...- la besa suavemente..- te amo..- viéndola con dulzura

-Yo también te amo no tienes idea..- devolviéndole aquel cálido contacto..

Continuaron un rato de la misa forma...lentamente le fue despojando de su polera al chica..dejando descubierto su pecho...el cual acaricio..el juego se volvía más intenso con forme el tiempo pasaba...no obstante..él fue quitando lentamente la blusa de ella junto con su sostén...dejando sus pechos al descubierto...él juego un rato con ellos...dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos con forme los recorría...todo era perfecto..hasta que el timbre sonó, ambos se pararon rápidamente y se pusieron los que hacia unos minutos se habían quitado, Misaki se paró con decepción y abrió..

-Tsubasa y eso..-

-Bueno...- pasó..- necesito que me ayudes en algo

-En que..- señalando el mueble..- siéntate por favor amigo

-Hola Azumi..- sonriéndole..-

-Tsubasa..- devolviéndole el gesto

-Ya se como decirle lo mucho que la amo..pero necesito saber si es una buena idea..- puso el CD junto con la canción....después de un rato los chicos se miraron y asintieron

-Es una melodía muy buena..y es perfecta para tu caso Tsubasa-

-Lo crees así...y bien que dices Taro

-Pues amigo cuenta con todo mi apoyo...- dándole una palmada en la espalda..

-Gracias...mañana todo estará bien....-

-Si..pero se la vas a cantar tu...

-Pues en eso si que no había pensado..jejeje....que dicen ustedes...-

-Cántasela- al unísono..

-Bueno...lo haré...-


	4. Cap 4: Operacion TsubasaSanae ¡¡Inicia a...

**Cap. 4: Operación Tsubasa/ Sanae....¡¡Inicia ahora!!**

Tsubasa se habia despedido de Azumi y Taro dejándolos solos de nuevo, se miraron unos segundos solo para compredener el hecho que querían continuar lo que el capitán habia arruinado, él se sentó al lado de ella...reino el silencio...hasta que por fin fue roto por el chico

-Quieres que é si tu respuesta es negativa..- mirándola dulcemente..

-Taro....la verdad..- suspiro...- no se...estoy algo dudosa...quiero pero a la vez no quiero..es algo muy confuso..- entrelazando sus manos en su pecho.

El chico la miro un rato y luego sonrió, tomo las manos de ella y la besó, solo rozo sus labios, pero ella abrió la boca en señal de que quería que aquel contacto se intensificara...no lo dudo dos veces cuando entre besos, caricias y sonrisas se pararon para dirigirse al cuarto más cercano...

Una vez dentro, la recostó con cuidado en la cama y allí terminaron lo que hacia un tiempo habían comenzado...

Mientras con Tsubasa...el chico caminaba cuando se encontró con Matsuyama, Genzo y para variar con Kojiro..

Los chicos conversaron durante largo rato, la gran mayoría eran cosas sin el clima o cualquier tontería que se les viniese a la mente. La época navideña cada vez se acercaba más y los regalos del capitán aun no estaban completos, solo le faltaba los regalos de Sanae y el de Daichi, el de su hermano no sería un problema pero el de ella tal vez si, aun con esa preocupación se atrevió a preguntar a sus amigos sobre que tipo de aguinaldo podría entregarle a la mencionada, cada uno le dio una opción por que después recopiló y tomo su decisión.

-Bueno lo mejor será que tú Tsubasa, amigo, que empieces a practicar- sonrió Hyuga

-Un consejo...acompáñanos hoy en la noche-

-Pero por qué?

-Ya veras...-

-Ok...entonces los veré en donde?

-En vamos a ver...aquí!!!-

-Buena idea Matsuyama...-

-Bien Tsubasa ya sabes el lugar no?

-Si pero....-

-Pero nada amigo...- todos se pararon...- aquí..ok

-Ok...pero...

-Bueno nos despedimos debemos empezar a planear..- acto seguido el grupo se fue

-Pero a que hora?......

Con Taro y Azumi

-Azumi...- el chico se percató de la hora...había acordado encontrarse con Tsubasa esa tarde, solo tenía una medio hora para acomodarse y salir corriendo- Azumi..por favor despierta- estaba a su lado el cuerpo de la persona que hacía unos momentos había sido suyo, todavía estaban en él latentes los recuerdos de lo sentido...suspiro...- Azumi...- moviéndola

-Que quieres Taro...- dijo mientras se despertaba... y bostezaba

-Tengo que salir...y no quiero que te despiertes sola...- sonriéndole

-Sola??..- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo yacía desnudo bajo las sabanas que apenas la cubrían, Taro estaba sentado a orillas de la cama con un pantalón puesto a medias y con las mejillas un tanto rojizas

-Si lo se...- sonriendo- no tienes por que ponerte así....ya que lo que pasó entre nosotros es algo natural-

-Si....pero Taro...- la chica se tapaba ahora con las sabanas mientras que él observaba la escena un poco triste, le parecía algo normal pero desalentador ver que ella después de lo ocurrido todavía se cubría de él- disculpa

-No te preocupes...- sonriendo...antes de decir algo más sintió como sus labios eran presionados levemente por su compañera, su cuerpo aun desnudo estaba medio descubierto mientas lo besaba con fervor, él no dudó dos veces para continuar aquel contacto. Pasó la media hora y el joven Misaki estaba frente a la puerta de la residencia Ozora

Toco el timbre, y fue recibido por el menor de la casa

-Taro!!! Como estas?

-Muy bien pequeño Daichi y tu?

-Bien como siempre...mmm-

-Que te pasa?

-Como estás aquí es mi deber decirte como hermano menor...que mi hermano está arriba en su cuarto- sonriendo

-Muy bien ahora con tu permiso voy a ir a verlo- entrando a la casa

-Claro no te preocupes... mis padres no están aquí así que no te preocupes..-

-Bueno ahora sí..- el castaño subió hasta entrar a la habitación de su amigo quien lo esperaba

-Pensé que nunca llegarías...Taro Misaki...-

.-Bueno de que yo sepa amigo, más vale tarde que nunca...

-Pasa y por favor cierra la puerta..-

-Entendido-

El chico una vez dentro de la habitación se sentó en la cama, después de eso inicio una conversación

-Y bien Tsubasa.... ya esta todo listo?

-Más o menos...

-Por??-

-Necesito saber como me escucho...-

-Pues canta..que esperas..- sonriendo

El capitán se paro y abrió paso a la música, su voz hizo melodía pronto y se observo a un Misaki sorprendido y a la vez un tanto alegre, era la primera vez que se observaba al mayor de los Ozhora en esa situación, pero tal vez lo más gracioso era que su voz no era nada mala, es más entre el fútbol y el canto podría hacerse rico...La canción terminó, ya fuera del trance su amigo hablo

-Tsubasa-kun.. seré sincero...

-Y bien...- nervioso por el comentario

-Número uno cantas bien...y dos pues que más quieres...es la declaración perfecta!!! Amigo!!! Eres único!!!-

-Tu crees?- lo miro incrédulo

-No seas tan escéptico digo la verdad...-

-Bueno espero que no lo digas solo por bromear..pues recuerda que el que va a pasar pena voy a ser yo!!!-

-Si eso lo se....- riéndose

-Muy divertido verdad?? Y las cosas con Azumi como están...- sonriendo con picardía

El castaño paró en seco y su rostro mostró un leve color rojo, su amigo lo miró con cierta fascinación...¡¡Milagro!!! pensó por fin veía a Taro en esa situación...ojos perdidos, mejillas rosadas, boca entre abierta, manos temblorosas....todo esto le decía a nuestro protagonista que algo había pasado o que más enamorado imposible. Rió un poco para luego dar paso a algunas palabras

-Vamos amigo dime algo..¡¡¡habla!!!-

-Bueno Tsubasa-kun...promete que no se lo dirás a nadie..escuchaste a ¡¡¡nadie!!!!- mirándolo un poco temeroso

-Claro lo que digas en esta habitación morirá...- sonriendo ante la actitud del chico

-Azumi y yo...tuvimos....tuvimos....- sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo en que su rostro empezaba a colorarse... que tan difícil puede ser decir algo tan simple..pensó para si..- rela...rela...- titubeo un rato..para finalizar por fin lo que para Tsubasa fue música para sus oídos- relaciones...!!!

-Con que era eso....- suspiro...- pensé que había sido algo más....- abrió los ojos de par en par..- ¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!

Detrás de la puerta se escuchó la vos del menor de los hermanos..

-Hermano pasa algo?..-

-No nada..sigue con lo tuyo...- contesto el mayor recobrando la compostura..

-Ok. Hermano...-

-Menos mal que nadie se iba a enterar...-

-Disculpa es que tu...vamos ese tipo de cosas...no son normales..y eso a que se debe??-

-La verdad fue algo que se dio así como así...- suspiro..-pero no fue tan malo... es decir...- carraspeo un poco...- me alegro saber que ella sentía lo mismo que yo..pero...creo que exageramos la demostración..-sonrió

-Y todavía lo dudas...- arqueando la ceja...

-Jejeje...-

-Oye tengo que encontrarme con Matsuyama, Hyuga y Genzo si gustas nos acompañas....- sonriendo

-Vale..pero...a donde?-

-Ni yo mismo lo se...- suspirando resignado

Los tres chicos esperaban a sus amigos, algo planeaban pero...¿qué era??...es la pregunta que esta escritora hace...ya todos una vez reunidos entraron a un Karaoke

-Bueno quien empieza...- preguntó divertido Matsuyama

-Dejémoslo a la suerte...- sacando una pequeña libreta anotando los nombres de los presentes e introduciéndoos en una copa

-Alguien que sea inocente....saque el papel...- pensó un poco el chico de la gorra- Misaki hazlo tu-

El chico se puso rojo y tartamudeo un rato

-Yo...es....este...no.......

-Mejor que lo haga otra persona....-sonrió- Taro ya no es tan inocente..

-¡¡¡Tsubasa!!!!-

-A que se refiere con eso??

-A nada...- voltea..sonrojado

-No es nada malo además estamos entre amigos...- responde

-Como sea...quieren saberlo..¡¡Tuve relaciones con una amiga!!!!¡¡¡contentos!!!!

-Era solo eso...vamos como si no fuese obvio las cosas entre Yoshiko y yo...-

-O entre Aoba y yo....- ambos se encogen de hombros

Ahora una vez fuera el papel de "Tsubasa" el mencionado subió a la pequeña tarima tomo el micrófono y la melodía empezó.......

**Bueno espero que les guste este cap..sorry por la demora....OO...ahora por favor reviews...no lo olviden..bye cuídense..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Yo Te Amo**

Bueno, ya había pasado la noche y ahora todos los muchachos estaban en sus casas durmiendo, en la casa de los Ozora el mayor de los hermanos estaba soñando con lo que pasaría ese día...por fin la navidad llegó...ahora el capitán salía a toda prisa a ver a Sanae, como era tan temprano tenía planeado pasar todo el día junto a ella.

Era el día perfecto, después de varios años le diría que se quedara con él para siempre, que no lo dejara, que la necesitaba… que gracias a ella… a su sonrisa, a su voz, a sus ánimos… vivía…Después de correr un buen tramo posó sus manos en sus rodillas y dio un "hola…" cansado.

-Tsubasa ¿estás bien?- preguntó la chica frente al jugador

-Si… es solo que se me había hecho tarde…- suspiro y se levanto- solo eso…-

-Pensé que te sentías mal…-

-Por eso no te preocupes… mientras esté contigo da por hecho que no me voy a enfermar…- sonriendo y viendo el sonrojo de la animadora.

-Entonces a donde vamos a ir…-

-Con los muchachos…- tomando la mano de la chica y empezando a caminar

No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Wakabayashi, quien, los había invitado a todos a una breve reunión en conmemoración a la navidad. Al llegar saludaron a sus amigos quienes estaban sentados en el recibidor, la música era suave dando un ambiente relajante, los pasa palos no eran muchos pues la gran mayoría yacían en estómago de Aoi y Ryo.

-Chicos hola… disculpen la tardanza- se excusó Tsubasa

-No importas llegaste justo a tiempo…- dijo Ryo levantándose

-A tiempo ¿de qué?-

-Sanae querida amiga…- pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y separándola del jugador – ves eso…- señalando una pequeña tarima en el patio de la casa

-Y qué con eso…-

-Pues que… ¡todos vamos a cantar Karaoke!-

-Estás loco o qué Ryo-

-No… -

-Probando probando…- Aoi Shingo estaba en la tarima con un micrófono en su mano…-

-Dame eso…- se lo quitó bruscamente Matsuyama- bueno quiero darles una pequeña información… verán últimamente he estado viendo a un amigo que prepara la declaración de amor a su chica y pues decidí dar este paso tan importante…- suspiro- Yoshiko has sido para mi una mujer muy importante, te amo como no tienes idea, siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme y es por eso que te voy a pedir algo muy importante…

-Hikaru…- sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder

-Yoshiko…- se baja de la tarima y camina hacia la chica- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Yo…- lo abraza y lo besa…- sabes ya muy bien que si…te amo tanto…

Al ver la escena los presentas aplaudieron con todas las fuerzas posibles, la feliz pareja de volvió a besar y pues está demás decir que el grupo le lanzó una mirada asesina al capitán. Genzo se acercó un poco al muchacho y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Sé muy bien que lo quieres hacer cuando estén solos…por eso lo voy a entretener aquí..tu ve y busca un lugar acogedor…- le sonrió y el capitán asintió

-Gracias amigo…-

-No hay de qué…-

El capitán tomó de la mano a la muchacha y se la llevó ante la mirada divertida de todos. Bueno ahí estaban en el vivero de la familia Wakabayashi, un hermoso lugar – perfecto- la chica se sentó en una banca que había ahí mientras que por su parte él se tomo la molestia de cortar una rosa roja.

-Tsubasa que te pasa…-

-Solo escucha por favor…-

-Si eso es lo que quieres…-

-Has sido tu quien me ha dado ánimos desde pequeño, me has apoyado y ayudado… me escuchas cuando tengo problemas…y lo más importante… me has esperado…- suspiró- sabes Sanae-chan para mí tu eres lo más importante…y aunque suena un poco increíble...si incluso más que el fútbol, por eso te pido por favor escucha…

Fue ahí cuando en capitán de la selección japonesa de fútbol suspiró, tomó aire y viendo los ojos de la chica que tenía frente así empezó con su declaración, Matsuyama le había dado – de manera inconsciente- la pequeña pizca de valor que en ese momento le hacia falta. Aún sabiendo el amor que ella le declaraba le era difícil, pues, nunca está demás que durante ese tiempo hubiese perdido ese cariño tan especial hacía él.

Ella lo vio dulcemente, aunque por dentro se revolviese de las ansias, quería saber que era tan importante para que Tsubasa se la llevara lejos de todos y – claro está- lo pusiese tan nervioso. Nunca antes lo había visto así, en el campo siempre se veía a un Ozora decidido a todo a dar lo mejor de si en ese lugar a demostrar que por sobre todas las cosas Japón era capaz de lo fuese y que él junto a sus amigos- quienes están en diferentes equipos- llevarían el fútbol a otro nivel…Se vieron y sonrieron más por impulso que por desearse pues ahí los deseos de besarse eran más que cualquier otra cosa.

Desde afuera el chico de la gorra con emoción inexplicable pone sus puños frente a él y con mirada decidida le pide que lo haga, por otra parte el chico de las tierras frías junto a su ahora futura esposa ve tambien la escena mordiéndose los labios de los nervios. El tigre ve de reojo a su rival y sonríe mientras que Maki ve la actitud de su novio. Yukari y Ryo contiene la respiración por su amigo…¡¡Solo a Tsubasa se le ocurre una declaración asi!... dijo el chico al borde del colapso nervioso.

-Tsubasa es así…eso es lo que lo hace especial…- dijo Taro tomando un poco de refresco.

-Lo único que él quería Ryo era demostrarle a Sanae lo mucho que significa para él, aunque, eso lo obligue a hacer lo inimaginable…- la chica miró a Taro- eso fue lo que él nos dijo a nosotros

-Además para completar lo tuyo Azumi basta decir que si Tsubasa deja el Fútbol para ser cantante no le hiría nada mal- todos rieron ante el comentario del chico

-Como sea – dijo el doctor del lugar mejor conocido como Jun Misugi- mejor dejemos de hablar tonterías y vayamos a lo que de verdad importa… uno: Genzo desde cuando tienes en tu casa un vivero y dos: vamos por fin a ver la declaración…-

-Bueno uno…el vivero pues me gustan las plantes y me sirve para relajarme…-

-Quien lo diría a Genzo como jardinero…- dijo en tono de burla Kojiro

-Y dos…- con una mirada de "muérete hacia Hyuga" – pues cuando quieran…

Ahora ya dejando los contratiempos los chicos se asomaron y ahí estaban los dos estáticos…El chico de cabello negro viendo al suelo y la chica la rosa que tenía en sus manos…se escuchó un suspiró y después de eso una melodía, alzó la vista y vio la mirada de Misaki quien en forma de animo movía sus manos como queriendo decir "acción" . Caminó hacia ella y con la melodía de ayuda comenzó

_En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño_

_En lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú_

_En total simplicidad sería yo te amo_

_Y en un trozo de poesía tú serás mi luz, mi bien, _

_El espacio donde me alimento de tu piel, que es bondad_

_La fuerza que me mueve dentro para _

_Recomenzar y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz_

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo_

_Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti_

_Para amar después de amarte, vida_

_No tengas miedos ni dudas, que tú serás mi mujer_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en el_

Aprovecho ese momento para ver a la chica quien con las mejillas enrojecidas le sonreía, era de más decir que la presente estaba sorprendida, claro no más que los que por un lugar observaban la escena, desde el tigre hasta el doctor tenían cierta mueca de gracia ante la escena.

-Quien lo diría…tenías razón Misaki….-

-Ven se los dije era mejor poner la música de fondo así la canción tomaría forma-

-Que romántico…Ryo por que tú no hiciste algo así conmigo…- dijo la prima de Jito al chico a su lado

-Por qué no se me ocurrió…-

-Es eso a acaso no cantas bien…- ante esto todos rieron un poco, bajo claro está para no interrumpir a su amigo.

Continuando con los enamorados….

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos_

_Para mi debilidad, la única eres tu_

_Al final tan solo se que siempre te he esperado_

_Y que llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz, el bien_

_Ese mundo donde tus palabras hacen su voluntad_

_La magia de este sentimiento que es tan fuerte y total_

_Y tus ojos que son mi paz_

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo_

_Crecerán mis ilusiones, no lo dudo_

_Y si la vida la perdiera en un instante_

_Que me llene de ti_

_Para amar después de amarte, vida _

_No tengas miedos ni dudas, que tú serás mi mujer_

_Mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto_

_Para que vivas en el_

Terminando con la canción el chico clavó su mirada en la castaña frente a él… no hubo palabra alguna durante unos momentos, ambos podían asegurar que el otro escuchaba claramente la rapidez con los que sus corazones latían; se paró y caminó hacía él, lo abrazó y deseó que ese momento nunca acabase, mientras él correspondia a su abrazó.

-Te amo…- dijo ella casi en un susurro

-Yo tambien te amo…como no tienes idea…- la separó de él- Sanae por favor aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo…-

-Tsubasa…claro que aceptaría…- terminando de decir esto se besaron.

Al salir del vivero, todos los presentes se encontraban sentados guardando a más no poder pequeñas risas. Por su parte el chico de cabello negro caminó hacia ellos y dio una palmada en el hombro al doctor. Este lo miró de reojo y luego le sonrió, hizo lo mismo con cada uno de sus amigos quienes se preguntaban que rayos era lo que le pasaba a su capitán.

-Se puede saber que es lo que pasa- dijo el moreno parándose

-Pues que a partir de hoy Sanae y yo estaremos juntos para siempre…- mencionó el chico con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó asombrada la prometida de Matsuyama Hikaru

-Si…después de esa declaración tan hermosa he decidido irme con Tsubasa a donde sea…-

-Sanae y pensar que has esperado este momento casi toda tu vida…-

-Yukari…por favor no ha esperado toda su vida solo desde que era niña…- entonces el chico se puedo a pensar- ahora que lo piensa no que Sanae tiene 18 años…

-Prácticamente todo la vida que lleva se la pasó viendo a Tsubasa por el televisor y hablando con él por teléfono

-¡Bueno que esperamos vamos a festejar!-

-¡Si un compromiso y una declaración!-

-¡Por si fuera poco Navidad!-

Ahora esa navidad fue una de las mejores para el joven futbolista, quien, con su familia disfrutaba de la celebración de dicha fecha y para variar con su novia. Sus amigos después de varias horas de festeje sin mente- lo digo por el desastre dejado por los presentes en la casa de portero nipón de la gorra- se habían despedido para ir cada quien con los suyos. Uno a uno los regalos se abrieron dejando ver lo que contenían en su interior. Una gorra, zapatos deportivos, un balón de fútbol y camisetas fue lo que recibió el pequeño Daichi de parte de su hermano.

Por otra parte la Señora de la casa se armó de hermosas joyas por parte de sus hijos y su esposo. El señor también obtuvo un buen regalo y pues el mayor no recibió regalo más que el de su novia y su hermano.

Ya dos años los jóvenes se casaron, al igual que las demás parejas, se podría decir que estamos últimos fueron años de puras bodas…- no pregunten como terminó la billetera de todos por que ya se imaginaran- por fin en Barcelona la feliz pareja despierta de lo que fue una velada inolvidable, habían celebrado su primer aniversario y que mejor regalo que las joyas y la llegada del primer hijo.

-Buenos días…- dijo mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras que otra cubría lo necesario

-Buenos días…- se levantó y se sentó a orillas de la cama- ¿como amaneciste?...- después de la pregunta sintió como alguien recorría media cama y posaba su mano en el vientre de la mujer y luego besándole el cuello

-Yo muy bien…y ustedes…-

-Mejor que nunca…-

-Te amo Sanae…- dijo separándose

-Yo también Tsubasa…- volteándose y sonriéndole, más risa le dio ver que en ese momento el chico apenas se ponía un bóxer

-Eso no es válido…- recuperando la compostura y buscando un pantalón…-

La mujer entró al baño y después de unos minutos salió y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, la cama ya hecha su ropa encima de la misma. Se cambió y entró a la cocina donde su esposo preparaba el desayuno, lo abrazó por detrás y le dijo unas cuentas palabras en el oído. Se sentaron a comer y la chica quedó sola después que él se fue a sus entrenamientos.

Se arregló y se dirigió a su trabajo, si bien algo habían arreglado entre ambos es que ella también tenía un futuro lo de él era el fútbol y lo de ella la medicina, trabajaba en el hospital cerca del "trabajo" de su cónyuge. Caminó por las calles de la ciudad dando gracias una y otra vez a la vida por haberle dado ese regalo, no solo el permanecer al lado de la persona a la que amaba sino la pequeña vida producto de ese amor que en ella se formaba.

Durante la práctica no hacía más que sonreír, que cosas les traía la vida a él, para variar la chica que desde pequeños casi no veía y en la adolescencia la miraba como una niña linda y dulce era ahora su esposa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se autonombro "El hombre más afortunado del mundo" más aun lo seguía pensando cuando recibió un balonazo de frente que lo dejo medio inconciente.

Al despertar, sin pensarlo, dijo en voz alta…" Hice bien al hacer todo tal cual como mi corazón me lo pedía"…. El mismo doctor, Pinto quien se encontraba apoyando a su amigo y ni hablar de Rivaul se vieron con cara de que le pasó a este después de escuchar las palabras del chico.

Por otra parte Yukari ya estaba a dos meses de tener a su segundo hijo una al que sin pensarlo llamaría Tsubasa y pues que decir de Ishizaki que cada día se volvía loco con la idea de su segundo hijo ¡Ya con el primero tenía bastantes problemas! Pero muy bien sabía que sus hijos eran el regalo más hermoso que él poseía.

Jun quien a pesar de su enfermedad llevaba una buena vida jugaba con sus pequeños hijos mientras que Aoba lo veía y sonría a más no poder. Y ni hablar de Hikaru quien enseñaba a sus pequeños a comer solos con una Yoshiko al borde del colapso por el desastre en la cocina del cual su esposo prometió arreglar…

_Es difícil encontrar a la persona ideal junto a la cual formarás tu vida, pero, cuando la encuentras aun sin importar cuan difícil sea los problemas debes demostrarle que lo amas, ya que, sino lo aprovechas alguien más lo harás y con el paso del tiempo te lo lamentaras y por más que sea nunca lo volverás a encontrar…-_ con estas palabras Tsubasa terminó de escribir en su diario y luego se fue a dormir no sin antes darle un beso a su hijo y otro a su esposa…..

FIN


End file.
